Kitty Petrova
Napa Valley, California|billed_from = Napa Valley, California|trainer = Stu Hart Brad Jackson Squires Wrestling|debut = April 12, 2001|image = kittymac.jpg|image_size = 400x520}} Kitty Petrova '''(born '''Kaitlynn Ashleigh McIntyre;' '''March 17, 1981), formerly known as '''Kitty Mac', is a Canadian professional e-wrestler who formerly worked in Femme Fatale WrestlingFemme Fatale Wrestling and was inducted into their Hall of Fame in 2014. Prior to that she was signed with Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) and was their last Sirens Champion prior to the promotion closing. After capturing the coveted 2015 Queen of Sin title in a 30-woman battle royal sponsored by Sin City Wrestling, she signed exclusively with SCW as Kitty Petrova. She is currently working with Trinity Wrestling exclusively. Professional Career Kaitlynn began her wrestling career in 2000, training in the legendary Dungeon under the tutelage of Stu Hart, along with her twin brother Robert Dale. Both lied about their ages and began training at the age of sixteen. World Class Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) In March of 2001, Robby signed with WCWF, taking on the persona of Robby Darkko, in homage to his favorite movie at the time, Donnie Darko. Kaitlynn saw limited airtime serving as Robby's valet, calling herself "The Punk Rock Princess". Her first break came when she found herself in a mixed gender tag team match with former cruiser-weight champion Larry Gowan against her own brother and a woman known as Angel Lynn. She went undefeated in the seven matches she had while under a trial contract with the company. Robby took a few months off and came back using his own name, Robby Mac, teaming with his sister Kitty Mac to form the Steeltown Strikers (S2 for short). They managed to build a small fan base as they honed their high-flying skills within the ring. Robby was released from his contract for "wellness policy violations" in December of 2001. This would prove to be a pivotal point in her career, as this was where she met the man who changed her life for the worse, Brad Jackson. After a whirlwind romance that found the two on the road bound for Vegas, they eloped, telling nobody in the locker room. Kitty went on to compete in the UK under the company name while technically still married to Jackson. After her one year commitment was up, she choose not to renew her terms and moved on to seek greener pastures (later she admitted this was due to the fact that she was only allowed to compete against other women). Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) In mid-2002, she joined another promotion, this one called the Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (SAWF) at the urging of her friend and mentor, Larry Gowan. Adding hot pink streaks after dyeing her hair midnight black, she adopted a more violent and sadistic style, reinventing herself as "The Gothic Goddess" after a handful of matches with the company. During Jackson's absence within the North American branch of the company, Kitty continued to play the role of femme fatale, involving herself with some of the biggest names in the industry at the time, including the former champion Kazen Croix and Stanley Schwartz-Rottonbottom. Despite being married, Kitty became involved with Stanley outside of the ring, actually going as far as accepting a marriage proposal from the gentle giant. This culminated in one of the bloodiest feuds of the promotion's history when Jackson and Schwartz-Rottonbottom clashed in a steel cage, 60-minute time limit match that occurred in the middle of a trailer park. This match signaled the end of Jackson's SAWF career. Kitty went on to continue competing with SAWF, keeping close ties with the Rottonbottom brothers until they closed their doors in late 2003. She found her place in the limelight, capturing a few titles along the way. notable rivalries: Liz Ryan, Jade Manendez-Arcador, Kazen Croix Global Wrestling (2003) Working her way back up from the ground floor of another promotion proved difficult when Kaitlynn was forced to endure more than a month in their training camp prior to being placed on the main roster. Shucking the "Gothic Goddess" moniker, she returned to being "The Punk Rock Princess". She graduated within a months' time, going undefeated in all four of her matches prior to earning promotion to the main roster. For the first time, her on-camera romance with El Serpenti (a luchadore wrestler who had risen to fame in the tag team division) ended with her legitimately cheating on Jackson. The couple pretended they didn't know each other, despite the fact that Jackson was also working with Global, having adopted the name Jackson Duisternis due to Global's exclusivity contract and Jackson's ties to WCWF under his real name. In October of 2003, Kaitlynn left GW after a violent fight with Jackson that ended in the two separating for a few months. World Class Wrestling Federation (2003-2005) Kaitlynn returned to the WCWF and formed a tag team with Jade Manendez-Arcador, a friend that she had made while working in SAWF. The two had limited success in the tag team division before Kitty faded from the limelight again, preferring to become an escort for Jackson once she learned of her pregnancy. Six months later, she was the victim of kidnapping. Believing that the attacker was another wrestler, she went along with his wishes, expecting the cameras to be rolling. What she didn't know was that the madman named Spiral actually intended to hurt her. Kitty was assaulted and given a concoction that Spiral claimed was pennyroyal tea; she miscarried and significant damage was done in the process which left her barren. Coping with PTSD as best she could, Kitty went on the road, accepting a deal to work with WCWF's UK branch. She became a well-known name in Europe, allowing her marriage to Jackson to end in divorce. During this time, her brother passed away tragically, adding to the emotional toll. She vanished from the wrestling scene for almost a year, her whereabouts unknown until she appeared back on American soil, signing with one of the hottest promotions at the time, again following her ex-husband Jackson. Elite Superstar Wrestling (2007) In a desperate ploy to bring her name back into the limelight, Kaitlynn joined ESW where she immediately befriended Shane Sanders, the wife of the owner. She had limited success in the promotion prior to its collapse (she was only booked in two matches, both of which she won). Elite Wrestling Champions (2008) Kaitlynn's first real success in years came when she joined EWC at the urging of Jackson. Upon entering the promotion, she caught the eye of CEO Alexander Stryfe, and the two had dinner behind closed doors a few weeks after her arrival. Unfortunately this liaison put her in the crossfire between Xavier Cage and Stryfe, which ultimately led to her being kidnapped by Cage in October of 2008. While still in Cage's clutches, she managed to capture the Dominance Title as well as having a few notable feuds with "The Killer Blonde" Amy and Gabriella Manning. Despite her success, she left shortly after losing the belt in early December. Some speculate that it was due to the torture and kidnapping at the hands of Cage, and others speculate that her relationship with Stryfe had taken a sour turn. Whatever the case, Kaitlynn had definitely left her mark on the promotion in the few months that she was active there. Elite Wrestling Champions (2009-2010) Nearly a year from her departure from the EWC squared circle, the Volatile Vixen made her triumphant return, promptly striking up a feud with Gabriella Manning over the affections of Alexander Stryfe. On September 28, 2009, the couple announced their engagement to the world via a proposal on the EWC website. Their plans for a wedding on Valentine's Day, 2010 were unfortunately put on hold when Alexander Stryfe was attacked backstage on his birthday. This led to Kaitlynn joining forces with other members of the roster in an attempt to solve the mystery of who had attacked her future husband. In the midst of this, Kaitlynn finally found a measure of success that had been lacking in her previous tenure with the company when she won the Sirens Championship from Valerie Belmont on March 4, 2010. Unfortunately the promotion closed a little over a month later, with Kaitlynn still in possession of the belt. The happy couple were wed in May of 2010. notable rivalries: Valerie Belmont, Simon Sensation, Johnny Moxie Femme Fatale Wrestling (2010) Following the collapse of EWC, Kaitlynn was content to enjoy a month-long honeymoon with her new husband before a call from an old acquaintance from EWC brought her unplanned retirement to a halt. Returning to the ring in the female-only promotion wasn't a hard choice to make, given that most of the women she'd worked with in EWC were on the roster. Upon signing with FFW, she changed her professional name to her married name (Kaitlynn Stryfe), finally shedding the Kitty Mac moniker that she felt was causing critics not to take her seriously. Here she immediately leapt into a feud with former friend Shane Sanders, as well as finding herself in contention for the FFW Championship, working her way through stiff competition to face "The Killer Blonde" Amy in the finals at the inaugural Pay-Per-View event called Unstoppable. Kaitlynn lost, and never really bounced back from this. Personal drama (most of which was caused by Anthony Gambini, one of the former general managers of EWC) led to a split with her husband right before Christmas, and Kaitlynn subsequently found herself on the unemployment line. Full Circle Wrestling (2011) Following her release from FFW, and her estrangement from her husband, Kitty reverted to her maiden name and joined FCW in January of 2011. While with the company, she competed in the Angels & Amazons battle royal, placing in the top ten competitors. Her success with FCW was limited, her volatile temper and emotional issues leading to much locker room strife (no pun intended). Although she won a few matches, she had a very public falling out with management which caused them to terminate her contract. sYn Wrestling (2011) Parting ways with FCW after only a few months, she moved on to compete in Las Vegas-based sYn wrestling, debuting on their second show in May of 2011. She went on to capture the Climax Championship at the first Pay-Per-View event Ravenous on June 18, 2011. The promotion closed following their next event, with Kaitlynn not losing a single match with the company (6-0). Femme Fatale Wrestling (2011) In May of 2011, Kaitlynn returned to FFW, finally reconciling with her estranged husband, just in time to crash Valerie Belmont's triumphant return to the squared circle. This led to an epic showdown at the Conviction Pay-Per-View event, in which Kaitlynn finally defeated her long-time rival in what has already been dubbed a Match Of The Year contender. She went on to capture the FFW Championship in September of 2011, defeating then-champion and five other women in an Elimination Chamber match. Kaitlynn lost the title on her first defense to Katherine Stryfe and floundered for the remaining months of 2011 until the Queen Machine, Jennifer Stryfe returned. Sex & Violence Wrestling (2012) At the behest of Samantha Star, Kitty signed a paid-appearance deal with rival promotion SVW. Her first match with the promotion was against her ex-husband Jackson, in which Kitty came out victorious. Her second match was against Megan Parker at the October Pay-Per-View called Ground Zero in which she lost, causing her then-husband's arm to be fractured. Femme Fatale Wrestling (2012) Queen Machine and Kitty feuded for several months with Kaitlynn dominating their match-ups over three separate Pay-Per-View events. The rivalry ended at Conviction on May 26, 2012 when members of The Power Trip assisted Kaitlynn in throwing Jennifer off the video wall, ending her career. Despite the troubles in their marriage, and their separation in the months leading up to the conclusion of her rivalry with Jennifer, it seemed that Kaitlynn and Alex were finally happy. This peace would be short-lived, as just a few months later, Stryfe announced on Twitter that he was divorcing Kaitlynn (November 25th, 2012). Just a few hours before, it had been announced that Kaitlynn had requested a release from her FFW contract, citing personal reasons. Shortly after the news of the possible divorce broke on the social networking site, it was revealed the Kaitlynn had been reportedly found dead in her hotel room in Dallas, Texas.Former FFW Talent Kaitlynn Stryfe Dead at 31 TMZ.com An autopsy performed on November 27th, 2012 was inconclusive, but toxicology results revealed to the public in January of 2013 indicated that she "died from an overdose of oxycodone, oxymorphone (a metabolite of oxycodone), diazepam (Valium) and nordiazepam (a metabolite of diazepam)". In 2014, she was posthumously inducted into the company's Hall of Fame. notable rivalries: Shane Sanders, "Queen Machine" Jennifer Stryfe Sex & Violence Wrestling (2015) At the joint FFW and SVW Pay-Per-View Worlds Collide event to close out December, Kaitlynn returned to wrestling as the Moment of Impact, shocking the wrestling world at large. She competed against Mr. Showtime, emerging from the match victorious. On January 12th, 2015, she recorded an exclusive interview in which she stated that she was unable to divulge her whereabouts for the last two years due to legal reasons. She went on to sign an exclusive one-year contract with the company. notable rivalries: Wendigo, Sydney Holt Sin City Wrestling (2015-2016) Kaitlynn entered the annual Queen of Sin tournament at the Legacy Pay-Per-View event held in Toronto on October 25, 2015, calling herself Kitty rather than using her given name, attempting to rebrand herself to separate from her past accomplishments prior to her "death". She went on to dominate the event, opting not to renew her contract with SVW and instead signing on the dotted line with SCW. Prior to this event, she met with former winner Sabra Kellar for advice and in the process ended up reconnecting with an old friend, Sabra's cousin Mikhail Petrov (the pair were wed on Christmas Eve in a private Vegas ceremony). This cemented her officially changing her professional name to Kitty Petrova. With Mikhail in her corner, Kitty went on a tear in the company, letting her impressive 7-0 streak fuel her ego. Her first target was former enhancement talent Kali Sidero and the two had several violent matches and altercations before Kitty came out on top, injuring Sidero in the process. With one rival sidelined, she turned her sights to The Knights of Anarchy, targeting former friend and fellow Canadian Larry Gowan and his partner Chauncy Nottingham. This led to several on-air spats with the duo that spanned over several live events. Unfortunately Gowan was injured in March of 2015 and the tag team was disbanded. She continued to target Nottingham, mocking his weekly interview segments with the rest of the roster until he also parted ways with the company in late-April. In May and June, Kitty began to flounder, losing several matches in a row. The first was alongside the team of Sandy Makel and Smith Jones against former SCW Global Champion Rex Evans and V. From there, she went on to face both Don God and Amy Jo Smyth, losing to both. An injury at the hands of Smyth saw her out of action for all of June and in July she quietly disappeared from the SCW roster without citing any reason for the abrupt departure. notable rivalries: Kali Sidero, The Knights of Anarchy, Amy Jo Smyth, Smith Jones New Legends of Wrestling (2016) After parting ways with SCW, Kitty found herself reaching out to some of her ex-husband's former contacts, notably "The Phoenix" Will Prydor, color commentator for NLW. She wrestled on a few of their shows, not having much success before the first season of their tour ended. Uprising Fight (2016) Following the end of NLW's first season, Kitty chose to sign with the Canadian-based Uprising Fight, midway through their tour of Mexico. In her second match, she challenged Chris Mosh for the Chaos Championship, emerging victorious. She went 3-0 with the company before it closed its doors. Victory Wrestling (2016-2017) Disgusted with the companies that she'd chosen closing their doors, Kitty attempted to be picky with her next choice, settling on an upstart company called Victory Wrestling that showed some promise. Here she met veteran PerZag and after a brief feud,found herself teamed with the egotist, capturing a dominant victory. She went on to be undefeated in the company, defeating veteran Jackson Ford (Alexander Rizzo) and Aiden Morrow before capturing the top gold in the company. Unfortunately, the company closed its doors soon after, leaving Kitty with another useless scrap of gold and leather and nowhere to defend it. She went 6-0 with the company before it folded. Following in the wake of that closure, she announced her retirement from wrestling and completely disappeared from social media, letting both her Twitter and personal blog site go dormant. notable rivalries: Alexander Rizzo, Aiden Morrow Online Championship Wrestling (2019) Kitty chose to return to the wrestling world in January of 2019, debuting with the longstanding OCW on their first show of 2019, taking on John E. Depth and proving she hadn't missed a step since her abrupt retirement. She captured the coveted Paradigm Championship in her 4th match with the company. She began a toxic relationship with HOW Hall-of-Famer Mike Best, becoming a fringe member of his group the eMpire. This turned sour when Kitty lost her championship and she became more erratic in the ring, losing another notable match against Logan for contendership for the Savage championship. In the midst of competing against the tag team champions Sarah Twilight and Lilith, she abruptly parted ways with the company on June 25th of 2019, leaving behind a singles record of 9-2. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Kiss of Death ''(kiss on the lips/uppercut/springboard mid-air knee strike to the face combo) *''Hell Hath No Fury'' (720 DDT - springboard or off the top rope, can be hit out of nowhere) *''Aim to Misbehave'' (sitting meteora variation - she does this on a dazed and seated opponent, spring-boarding off the middle rope to smash into their face) Trademark Moves *''Cat Scratch Fever ''(eye rake followed by a bulldog or DDT, depending on opponent's size) *''Trippsy-Daisy'' (Reverse Russian Legsweep) homage to her trainer, Brad Jackson using this move in 2008'' *''Vixen Driver (backspin DDT) finisher from 2011-2012 *''Circle Pit'' (a handspring into a Frankensteiner) original pro finisher while wrestling as "The Punk Rock Princess" using this move in 2008'' * ''Bitch Kick ''(superkick to the face) ''finisher from 2008-2011 * Equality (springboard back elbow) * Bow To The Queen (hurricanrana facebuster— done on kneeling opponent, usually with a springboard or running start, often with the opponent's nose being bloodied on impact) finisher from 2015-2019 '' '''Theme Music '"I Am The Fire" by Halestorm (current, 2019) "Liar Liar (Wasteland Monarchy)" by Kamelot (2015-2017, post Queen of Sin victory) "Haunted" by Poe (SVW 2015) "You Make Me Sick"' by Egypt Central (FFW 2011-2012) '' ''"Cryin' Like a Bitch"'' by Godsmack (sYn) ''"Gasoline"' by Porcelain & The Tramps (FFW 2010) "Closer" by ''Lacuna Coil (EWC 2008-2009) ''"Foxy, Foxy" by Rob Zombie (ESW) "Living Dead Girl" by ''Rob Zombie (Global, "Gothic Goddess" rebrand) ''"Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate (WCWF/SAWF) Accolades and Accomplishments OCW Monthly Awards 2019 *Top Newcomer (January 2019) *Top Heel (March 2019) *Top Feud: Kitty Petrova vs. Hayley Robinson (April 2019) TOS Mid-Year Top 100 2011 *ranked #60th overall TOS Year-End Awards 2011 *listed #5 for Best Feud of 2011 (Kaitlynn Stryfe vs. Katherine Stryfe: FFW) *listed #5 for Best Heel of 2011 *ranked #65th overall on the top female wrestlers of 2011 'Championships' Online Championship Wrestling * Paradigm Champion (03/11/2019 - 05/13/2019) Victory Wrestling * Victory Champion (01/21/2017 until fed closed on 02/09/2017) Uprising Fight * Chaos Champion (09/14/2016 until fed closed on 10/20/2016) Sin City Wrestling * 2015 Queen of Sin Femme Fatale Wrestling *FFW Championship (07/30/2011 - 09/24/2011) * FFW Hall of Fame Inductee Class of 2014 sYn Wrestling *Climax Championship (06/18/2011 until fed closed on 08/01/2011) Elite Wrestling Champions *Sirens Championship (03/4/2010 until fed closed on 04/24/2010) *Dominance Title (11/30/2008 - 12/11/2008) Super Athletes Wrestling Federation *National Title (03/15/2004 - 04/21/2004) *Japanese Title (12/23/2003 - 01/31/2004) Notes Category:Female Wrestlers